


Laundry Day

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fanfiction, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny never expected laundry day to be so… erm… exciting(?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loony4lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=loony4lupin), [tourdefierce](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tourdefierce).



> Warnings: Incest, Oral
> 
> Author's Notes: Originally written for the 100 Word Alphabet Challenge where loony4lupin/tourdefierce requested 'I for Incest'. She asked for James/Ginny/Albus, and they're all there, but in 100 words, Ginny was a bit difficult to work into the actual cesting.

Ginny'd never imagined putting away laundry could be so enlightening… or terrifying. But really, that's all Ginny'd planned to do. She'd never expected to discover-- well, what she saw when she opened the door to her sons' bedroom door was undeniable.

They really had been doing _that_.

She didn't think they'd seen her. Al was concentrating intently on sucking James's cock down his throat; James's eyes were closed in ecstasy.

***

"So what did you do today?" Harry asked over dinner.

"Just laundry day, you know."

"Sounds boring."

"Not nearly as boring as you might think," Ginny said, eyeing her sons.


End file.
